In certain vehicle air guide duct structure, an equipment to be cooled (a radiator or the like) is housed within a case of a cooling apparatus, and air guide ducts (hereinbelow referred to as “side-wall ducts”) are provided on the left and right sides of the case.
In the side-wall ducts described above, side-wall plate-shaped duct bodies are formed from a rubber material. Therefore, support parts for reinforcing the duct bodies are provided in order to ensure rigidity of the duct bodies.
According to the air guide duct structure described above, when the vehicle is traveling, air in front of the vehicle is guided as cooling air into the case through the left and right side-wall ducts, and the equipment to be cooled is cooled by the guided cooling air (see Patent Literature 1, for example).
The air guide duct structure disclosed in Patent Literature 1 is configured such that an equipment to be cooled is housed within a case, and cooling air is guided into the case by left and right side-wall ducts. However, when the left and ride sides of the equipment to be cooled are separated from the case inner surfaces, some of the cooling air guided into the case flows through the spaces between the equipment to be cooled and the case inner surfaces, and the cooling air cannot be efficiently guided to the equipment to be cooled.